


Paperwork is the Bane of Existence

by TUNiU



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Paperwork, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 02:56:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18791578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TUNiU/pseuds/TUNiU
Summary: A very short drabble I wrote sometime in season 2 I think. Otherwise known as why Lucifer is not allowed to do paperwork





	Paperwork is the Bane of Existence

Lucifer stared at the precinct clock. The minute hand seemed frozen in place. He looked down at the computer screen. The blank police form waiting for him to fill. Chloe sat across from him, typing up her own forms as she read from her daybook. The first text box on the form asked for his name. He pecked out the 18 letters that formed the name on his driving license. There wasn't enough space for all the subsequent titles e.g. Prince of Darkness, King of Hell, First of the Fallen Angels (Amenadiel was the second and Lucifer still found that satisfying)...The box asking for his date of birth would not accept anything BC or even older than 1928, an oversight he would ask the department to correct as soon as he could dismiss this paperwork.

"Arresting officer" was easy... there was even a drop-down box that listed all the active officers in the precinct. It was a very long list.

"Description of incident"...here Lucifer paused.

> Suspect tried to run. I flew after him before he could harm the hostages. Suspect shot me, I was unharmed, see: immortality. Showed suspect my devil face. Suspect surrendered. Will await his arrival in Hell.

There. That should satisfy Chloe. She was always nagging him about doing his fair share of paperwork.  He clicked the little box that sent the form off to wherever paperwork went and leaned back in his chair, satisfied.  A moment later, a small beep came from Chloe's computer. She clicked a few tines, read for a moment and let out a huge sigh. "Lucifer! You can't write stuff like this. Do it again. Properly."

 


End file.
